Learning the Basics (Kaiore)
Author's Note I will admit this is one of the bad episodes and I am sorry for that. Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. Plot The trio are seen starting to walk out of Pallet Town together and take their first steps into Route 1 and the start of their journey. They stopped at some grass and inspected it suddenly a pack of Rattatas appeared and circled the group. Leo: I don’t like the looks of this. Natalie: We have Pokemon we will be fine. Nikki:I don’t think so. They look pissed even for wild Pokemon. The pack split to let the alpha through. This Ratatta looked bigger than the rest and had scruffier looking fur. He made some chattering noises to the group then again to the pack. The pack attacked stealing their Pokeballs. Leo: Hey they are taking Ripple and Bulbasaur! Kell jumped off of Natalie’s shoulder and chased after the bandits, but they hurried off with the Pokeballs and money. The alpha then used quick attack on kell and it pushed him against a tree. The pack ran off into the grass. Natalie: Kell! Natalie ran to Kell and held him. Kell poked his ears up. He was fine with only one bruise. The three of them looked at each other in shock. Leo: Did that really just happen? Nikki: I think it did. Nat: Come on guys! We have to follow them to get your Pokemon and our items back from them! The trio ran after the pack deep into the woods straying from the main pathway of the route. Leo: Are we sure that they even went this way? Nat: They have to be around here somewhere.Maybe they have a den or something around here that we could look for. Nat starts digging around for the pack’s den. Nikki and Leo are reluctant to join at first, but are desperate to get their Pokemon back, so they join in digging. Fifteen minutes pass by and still nothing was found. Leo: I can’t believe that Ripple is gone now. Nikki: Don’t give up Leo. I am sure we will find them eventually. Nat: Hey! I think I found it! OW! Nat comes out of the bushes to have been bitten by a Ratatta. Nat: One of them bit me! Kell help me get him off. Kell tackled the Rattata as it fell off of Nat. Nat rubbed her bit mark on her arm. Leo: You may need to see Nurse Joy for that. Nat: Yeah but first let’s get your Pokemon back. Nikki: Are you sure? Nat: Yeah. We are already here after all. Kell went into the den and chased all the Rattatas out. They scattered and Kell came out with their Pokeballs. Leo: Thank you Kell! Nikki: Yes. Thank you very much. Leo and Nikki grabbed their belongings and let their Pokemon out. Both looked ready to battle. So, Leo and Nikki got ready to battle as well. Nat joined them with Kell. Rattata: Raaa The Rattatas charged at the three of them as each Pokemon got ready for a tackle attack. Each connected with a Rattata and caused them to faint. Leo:It seems they are stronger in numbers which is why they went down so easy. Don’t let them gang up on you. Nat: Got it. Just then the pack leader put itself between Ripple and the other pack members. It seemed to want to fight. Nikki: It seems the leader wants to protect his pack. Leo: You are so on Rattata! Ripple smiled preparing himself to fight the leader. The leader chomped in the air and then bolted into a quick attack. Leo: Careful Ripple. Use bubble to try and slow him down. Ripple did as he was told ,but it was no use. Rattata pushed through and hit Ripple. He got up and waited for instructions from Leo. Leo: Use tackle Ripple! The Ratatta took the tackle ,but looked to be weakened. Nikki: Leo use a Pokeball. Leo: Right.Go, Pokeball. Leo threw a Pokeball hitting the pack leader in casing it in white energy as it was put into the Pokeball. The Pokeball closes and shakes once. Twice.Three times. It locks and stops shaking. Leo: Awesome! I just caught my first Pokemon! Nat: Are you going to nickname him? Leo: Hmmmmm….. No I don’t think I will.Can’t really think of a good nickname. Just then Leo’s Ratatta busted out of it’s Pokeball. It looks to the pack as one of the members comes up to the leader. The two start chattering as the trio watches them. Leo: What do you think is happening? Nikki: It seems the leader is passing it’s leadership role to this Ratatta. Nat: Really? That’s so cool. Leo’s Ratatta gets on his shoulder and looks to the pack seeming to be waving goodbye to his family. Leo and the gang wave good-bye as well as they head into Virdian City. -Scene Change- Inside the city, the head to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon and to get Nat’s bite checked out. Nurse Joy: Just some bite cream and you should be good to go Natalie. Nat: Thank you so much Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: You’re welcome. Nurse Joy leaves and comes back with all their Pokemon. Nurse Joy: There you all are. Your Pokemon are healed and well rested and ready for your adventure to continue. Trio: Thanks, Nurse Joy. -Scene Change- Leo and the gang arrive at Viridian City Gym. Leo tries to open the door, but it won’t budge. Leo: What the hell? Why won’t the doors open? He looks inside when suddenly someone walks out from the inside. It’s a boy looking to be 17 with red hair. Leo looks to him as the doors close and lock again. Leo: Hey dude, do you know why I can’t challenge the gym? ???: Yes I do. How many badges do you have? Leo: Zero ???: That’s why. This gym only takes challengers with 7 badges under their name. I suggest going to Pewter City Gym if you want your first Gym. Leo: Oh. Okay. Thank you, uhm…. Who are you? ???: My name is Silver. Leo: Thank you Silver. Maybe we can meet again. Silver: That you can count on. Silver walks away and the gang look at each other. Nat: Guess we are going to Pewter City. Leo:Where is it exactly? Nikki:Through Viridian Forest. Leo: Let’s go then! Leo runs off followed Nikki and Nat. They leave the city as the screen fades to black. -Scene Change- A boy and his Denio arrive in Viridian City and are exploring. The boy looks amazed at the scenery around him. ???:This place is amazing. Come on Deino, let’s go see what the gym is like! They rush off for the Gym as the screen fades to black one final time before credits start to roll on the screen. Main Events * Leo catches Ratatta ** Ratatta reveals to know Quick Attack,Tackle, and Tail Whip ** Ratatta's gender is also revealed to be male Characters Used * [[Leo (Kaiore)|Leo]] * [[Nikki (Kaiore)|Nikki]] * [[Natalie (Kaiore)|Natalie]] * Nurse Joy (debut) * ??? Pokemon Used * Kell * Ripple * Bulbasaur * Ratatta (several wild) * Leo's Ratatta (new) Allusions Trivia